


Hotel

by shadowhunterlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Saphael, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterlightwood/pseuds/shadowhunterlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Simon tells Raphael his feelings for him. Meanwhile Raphael already knows but lets Simon go on because he finds it cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel

Staying at the Hotel DuMort was depressing. It certainly wasn’t any place for a human, and for Simon, he still felt like a human. It had been mere weeks being a vampire and even though he should have accepted it by now, to him he was still a human. He still had his human friends and still saw his mother and his sister, which to vampires, was a very bad idea. People would start noticing that Simon never aged, and even though it would be for the best, it was hard for him to come to terms with who he was.

Although Raphael had insisted on him staying for the time being, he felt like he was trapped. He knew he had to learn about the way of life, politics, and anything else about vampires, but he felt like he was getting nowhere. Sure, he craved blood, and he couldn’t go out into the sunlight, but everything else about him still felt human. Including his very human feelings.

He knew he shouldn’t, and he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere with it, but he couldn’t help the way he felt whenever Raphael looked at him. It wasn’t just a bad idea because he was the leader of the clan, but also because Raphael just seemed like the type of vampire who didn’t like anyone. Much less had romantic feelings for someone, especially Simon, who seemed to annoy Raphael with whatever he said or did.

Simon was sitting in one of the many lounges of the Hotel, slumped over a couch, when Raphael walked in. Even though Simon was technically dead, his heart still sped up every time that boy entered the room. And this time was no different.

“You know, maybe sitting here by yourself is what’s making you so miserable.” It was like Raphael had read his mind: he did feel miserable. But not because he was sitting here by himself.

“Yeah well, your _friends_ don’t seem to like me that much. No one around here does.”  He wasn’t trying to sound like he was playing the self-pity card, but he definitely was. Raphael had always seemed to have a strange interest in him, so conversations like this weren’t unusual to Simon. “Besides, aren’t you busy with... I don’t know, vampire stuff?” He laughed; he was never good talking to Raphael: it seemed like anything he said sounded dumb when it came out of his mouth.

Sure Simon was a bit clueless, but was he really _that_ clueless? It was obvious that Raphael was interested in him, but maybe the fledgling only thought that was because he was a new vampire. But that wasn’t true: Raphael didn’t show any interest with new vampires, he had better things to do. But here he was, talking to Simon.

“My vampire stuff, as you say, is taken care of. For now.” He sat down beside Simon, his dark eyes looking into Simon’s. There was always some unspoken tension between the two of them, though neither of them would ever admit it. Although, Simon _was_ getting annoyed beating around the bush and today was as good as any day to tell Raphael how he felt. Not like he thought it would go well anyways, but it was better than pretending like nothing was there.

“Listen, I… I think we need to talk. I mean, we do need to talk about a lot of things, but something specific.” Simon’s voice was shaking, and he was sure his palms were sweaty, but he wasn’t backing down now. Once Simon had his mind made up about something, it was very hard to change his mind.

Of course, Raphael already knew what Simon was going to say. The way he looked at him, the way he talked around him, was obvious: it was almost as if Raphael could read the younger one’s mind. But because he was already going to tell him he let Simon continue, an amused look on his face. Sure, Simon was cute, but Raphael would _never_ admit that to his face.

“I… I like you. I mean, not just like, I guess. I’m kind of into you. Which is weird, because I’ve never liked a guy before? I’ve never liked a vampire before. I mean, I’ve never really liked anyone besides Clary, but now—“

Simon’s words were interrupted when Raphael grabbed him by the shirt, pulling the younger one onto his lap. It seemed like the only way he was going to get him to shut up was to kiss him, so he pressed his lips against Simon’s. They were both surprised at Raphael’s reaction and for a second Simon froze. But seconds passed and he relaxed, leaning into the kiss as he reacted with as much enthusiasm as Raphael.

“I know you like me, you idiot.” Raphael huffed, pulling away from the kiss. “It was kind of fun to watch you struggle with your words, though. You always tend to talk too much.” He looked at Simon, who if he were human, would be blushing right now.

“And you just let me continue? Wow, I feel—wait, why did you kiss me? Do you…?” But Simon already knew the answer to that question. Raphael didn’t seem like a very intimate person to him, and if the vampire kissed him, then he kissed him because he wanted to.

“Yes, it seems that I too am _into you_ , as you say.” Raphael ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I swear, you’re the most clueless vampire I’ve ever met.” But his words had a hint of affection in them, and all Simon did was kiss him again, this time the kiss only lasting a second.

“Well that’s good. Because that would’ve been pretty embarrassing if I would’ve wasted my breath for nothing.” He laughed, leaning into Raphael’s chest.

 Maybe the Hotel wouldn’t be as miserable as he thought it would be.


End file.
